Weapons
This page is basically just a list of all the weapons from The Last Story. Hopefully I can add some attributes of them, but feel free to help me contribute. Short Range Weapons These bonuses appear originally, or upgraded up to at least 3+ #Paladin: Light Element and 100% chance guarding will restore 10% of health lost #Blade #Rune Blade: 5% chance deal 2x damage #Zoran's Sword: Darkness Element #Sixfold Fiend: Darkness Element and 2x damage to humans #Phantom Sword: 80% chance to deal 1.5x damage to humans #Rapier: Diffusing while using Vertical Slice causes 50% more damage #Guardian Blade: Nature Element #Guardian Fang: Nature Element and 30% chance for critical #Nameless: Ice Damage and 1% chance overcoming defense #Nameless Nothingness: Ice Damage and 20% chance overcoming defense #Grand Swell: Nature Element and breaks spider's front guard #Wooden Grand: Nature Element and breaking spider's front guard #Death: Slash damage 1.5x and 5% chance inflicting Instant Death #Sanctuary: Light Element #Caliburn: Light Element and 20% chance of critical #Gladiator #Justice: 10% chance of recovering 50% HP during a chain #General Sword #Lapis Lazuli: Star Elemental and gathering burst deals 5x damage #Flame Lizard: Fire Elemental and 1.4x damage to reptids #Speed Star: 15%+ movement speed #Defender: Damage reduced by guard 50% #Healel: 80% chance recovering 10% of health #Enchanter: 20% casting speed+ #Rising Sun: When chaining, 30% chance on to overcome enemy's defense #Demon: 20% chance recover a life when defeating enemies #Divine Poet: 5% chance inflicting charm #Zanlance: Regular arrows become burst arrows #Airblade: 30% chance to recover 25% of health #Reptid Edge: Deals 1.6x increased damage to Reptids #Fallen Angel: Star Element and Vertical Slice damage 1.3x #Chaos Blade: 100% chance 0.5 health restores per second when SP gauge is full. #Stranger: Star Element, 15%+ movement speed and slash damage 1.5x #Traive (Zael and Dagran only): 80% chance healing 20% health back #Blue Blade: Ice Element and skill bar recovery rate #Cresent Moon: 80% chance dealing 1.2x damage #Undead Edge: Deals 1.5x damage to undead enemies #Killer Cutter #Para Axe #Lightning Axe: 10% chance inflicting paralyze and 30% chance lightning strikes #Ogre Hammer: Overcomes ogres' defenses #Memento Dagger (Yurick only) #Affection Dagger (Yurick only): SP accumulation 30%+ and casting speed 80%+ #Dagger #Magic Dagger #Wise Dagger #Sorcerer #Witchcraft: SP accumulation 40% and 20% casting speed+ #North Wing: Magic damage 1.2x #South Wing: At max SP, casting time is increased by 50% #West Wing: 5% chance inflicting Sticky #East Wing: 5% chance inflicting Petrify #Gurak Blade: Deals 2x increased damage to Gurak #Magmarak: Deals 2x damage to Gurak and deals 2x damage on vertical slice #Gurak Edge: Deals 1.6x increased damage to Gurak #Gurak Dagger: 5% chance dealing magical damage is 3x #Karma: Fire Element #Sun Blade: Fire Element and Magic diffusion 4x damage #Starburst: Fire Element and magic diffusion 4x damage #Black Hole: Ice Element and Skill Bar recovery rate #Fang: Ice Element #Rogue Edge: Deals 3x damage on Slash #Knight Sword #Blood Sword #Nightmare #Emperor: Life is set to 1 and Recover 5% damage dealt #Arganan Dagger: Light Element and 40% casting speed at max SP #Coral: 10% chance vertical slice inflicts paralyze and phys/mag deals 1,2x damage #Rose: 25% chance Gathering burst does 5x damage and phys/mag does 1.2x #Sunflower: 10% chance Gathering burst inflicts dizzy and P/M does 1.2x #Squishy Hammer: 5% chance recover 10% health and P/M does 1.2x #Prophet: 5% chance slash inflicts instant death #Zero Sword: 15%+ movement speed and P/M does 1.2x #Claw Sword: 25% chance Gathering Burst recovers 100% health lost #Trident: 25% chance Vertical Slide does 2x damage and P/M does 1.2x #Eclipse: Slow Effect on Gathering increased by 3x and deals 1.2x #Spirale: 25% chance Vertical Slide deals 2x damage and P/M does 1.2x #Dragoon: 25% chance Gathering Burst heals 25% of damage dealt to allies #Hoe: 1% chance dealing Instant Death #Ladle: 10% chance to receive gold from 30% of damage dealt to enemies #Wine Bottle: 10% chance inflicting dizzy #Leek: 10% chance inflicting sticky #Frying Pan: 10% chance inflicting charm #Kitchen Knife: 5% chance receiving gold from 30% damage dealt #Hammer: 10% chance inflicting Silence #Axe: 1% chance inflicting Instant Death #Lance: 10% chance inflicting Petrify #Pitchfork: 5% chance inflicting paralyze #Wood Club: 10% chance inflicting dizzy #Chair: 10% chance inflicting silence #Blunt Copper Sword #Blunt Silver Sword #Blunt Gold Sword #Blunt Diamond Sword #Blunt Truth Sword Crossbow It's the only long-ranged weapon in the game, it uses arrows as ammunition, the only characters that can use it are Zael, Horace and Calista (just in Chapter 27). Crossbows: *Standard Crossbow: default crossbow from the beginning. 10% chance inflicting paralyze and 25% chance dealing 3x headshot *Sniper Crossbow: a crossbow suitable for sniping. 25% chance headshots deal 12x damage and headshot damage is 3x *Deadly Crossbow: a crossbow which bestows death. 80% chance headshot inflicts Death *Fast Crossbow: a crossbow that excels at rapid-fire performance. Arrows: *Arrows: Default Arrows (can be upgraded to 99+ damage) *Wizard Slayer: Deals high damage to sorcerers and healer *Burst Arrows: Fire Element, explodes enviromental objects, deals high damage to Wyms and Archers *Fireworks: Distracts NPCs *Sleep Arrows (only in Chapter 27): Puts guards to sleep *Paralysis Arrows: Paralyzing enemies *Prank Bananas: Makes enemies and NPCs slip *Silver Arrow: Weakens and deals high damage to vampires; can only be obtained in Chapters 20 and 36. *Charm Arrow (Sidequest) *Heal Arrow (Online): Heals 2000 health to allies *Annihilator Arrows (Online): is NOT Fire element, deals high damage to everything Category:Mechanics Category:Equipment Category:Weapons